highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
WindClan/Traditions
WindClan The Swift and Loyal Traditions & Lore Social Norms Windclan does not like orange eyed cats. Born in their clan or not, it’s an odd superstition left over from a very devastating fire that nearly wiped the whole clan out. It is normal to reject an orange-eyed cat, for it is seen as accepting fire back into their clan. Because of this reason, the prefixes and suffixes fire, flame, blaze, flare, and other fire-related words are banned. The most popular kit-game in Windclan is titled “Furball” a unique game in which kits collect bundles of materials, most commonly small amounts of fur left over from bedding or fights, and collect them to form into a mass, the mass that is the biggest is considered the winner, and they will be rewarded however the group likes. Kits have also been seen collecting things like herbs and feathers to aid in the growth of their ball. Some believe old elders made this game up so that the kits could finally clean up the camp. Traditions Cats who do not fit the pelt norm of WindClan choose to or are sometimes forced (in extreme cases) to roll in mud or dust to cover up their unnatural pelt color. WindClan have high respect for other predators such as badgers and foxes. If you are caught killing an animal like that for no reason, you will be punished severely. Windclan considers these creatures not monsters, but animals like them. If a queen has finally given birth to kits, it is a kind gesture to leave feathers and wildflowers by their nest for good luck. After these kits are old enough to play with feathers, they are given the gifts to play with for the rest of their weeks until they are worn, and are either sent to the medicine cats for herb usage or to a pregnant queen’s burial. Kits with orange eyes are considered a bad omen in WindClan. If one queen has a kit with orange eyes, they will be neglected or not taken care as well as the others. Because a kit's eye color is not developed until it is 6 weeks old, a name change might happen to the kit. Flings are very disrespected currently in WindClan. If a tom comes looking for a she-cat at the camp’s entrance, he can be expected to come back to his camp torn in two or never come back to his camp at all. This is the same for she-cats, keep in mind. During the heat season, young toms & she-cats are sometimes seen sneaking away during patrols to StarClan knows where; since flings are taboo to even mention in WindClan, most cats fling in secret. Because flings are considered shameful, cats who are caught pursuing a fling are typically punished when they return home, and they and their families are both scorned. Folklore WindClan mostly has tales just about the old clans, made up heroes, and some scary tales, but, they aren’t the best storytellers, so they’re all around the place. Dead Sealed in a limestone cave with a maze leading to their burial grounds at the end. Medicine Cats oftentimes go there to meditate and perform seances of sorts and usually bring wheat or moor plants with them to remind the spirits of their home. Though they aren’t the most spiritual, they do have the utmost respect for their dead. Anyone that isn’t a medicine cat is forbidden from going into the cave unless there has been a recent death or they are mourning. Bodies are disposed of by taking them to the end of the maze and placing them down by a large patch of different vegetation and wildflowers, which medicine cats also sometimes tend to. They will decompose and therefore become fertilizer for the plants, which are given sunlight through a few cracks in the ceilings which cannot be found yet anywhere on WindClan territory, the sunlight is said to come from the first warriors of WindClan who are focusing all their light to guide the spirits up to StarClan. Category:WindClan Category:Lore